Patch Notes - 1.1.64.53
Version: 1.1.62.52 Announced: 2016.04.20 Released: 2016.05.02 (prevision) Hero Changes # Lufia: Lufia is the first hero that players get, and we’re sure that many people hold her very dear, so we wanted to give everyone a reason to keep training her. Since she's a mid row hero, we thought she could use a crowd control skill, and that together with her passive should make her worth training at any stage in the game. #* Skill 1: Direct Hit changed to Twister Vine: Summons vines to wrap around a target, causing physical damage and preventing the target from moving for a time. #* Skill 2: Rain of Arrows changed to Arrow Shower: Shoots forth a shower of arrows, dealing physical damage to enemies in a circular area. #* Skill 3: Poison Shot: Fires a poison arrow, dealing physical damage and poisoning the target. #* Skill 4: No change to passive or Awaken skills. # Salman: As more heroes are added to the game, Salman’s skills are maybe not as effective as they used to be, so we’ve given him a reboot. We’ve recast him as a support mage and given him some characteristics that make him particularly useful in long, drawn-out battles. #* Skill 1: Spell Storm changed to Wind Blast: Casts a blast of wind that slows movement speed of enemies in front of him and deals magic damage to the first enemy it hits. #* Skill 2: Lightning Bomb changed to Crazy Cold: Casts a spell on the nearest two enemies, dealing continuous magic damage to them. #* Skill 3: Magic Prison changed to Crazy Power: Increases the ability power and attack speed of nearby teammates. #* Skill 4: Deeper Magic Increase the ability power of all teammates once every 10 seconds. # Aurai: We like her role as the only hero with full-team healing, practically a must have for Campaign, Crystal Dungeon, Crusades, etc., and indeed that’s what she was designed for from the start, but this time we’ve buffed up her healing abilities and gave her a little more durability. We hope she will be a constant source of healing for your team. #* Skill 1: Restoration: Increased amount of HP regen and removed speed-up effect. Doesn’t need to be cast continuously now. #* Skill 2: Frost Pillar changed to Frost Sigh: Deals damage to an enemy and regens some of her own health. #* Skill 3: Wind Shield change to Heavy Fog: Blinds an enemy and lowers the target's attack power. #* Skill 4: No change to passive and Awaken skills. # Seeley: We’ve redesigned Seeley’s look and role to make her more offensive (in the good sense). We’ve also strengthened her ability to synergize with other heroes, e.g. Kaiser. #* Skill 1: Solar Punishment changed to Battle Axe: Summons Seeley's axe against a specified enemy, dealing magic damage and knocking the target airborne. #* Skill 2: Shield Bash changed to Fell Swoop: Whirls her axe, dealing physical damage to enemies in a semi-circle in front of her. #* Skill 3: Imprisonment changed to Shock Strike: Strike the ground, creating a shockwave which deals physical damage to enemies in a rectangular area in front of her. #* Skill 4: Blazing Light changed to Battle Poise: Increases her Dodge. # Kaiser: We hope to create more possibilities for hero combos, but in the past this guy didn't seem to fare so well. So we’ve made some adjustments, and we look forward to seeing your feedback to them. #* Skill 1: Kaiser’s Favor: Changed skill effect from increasing dodge for himself and teammates to increasing attack speed for teammates and dodge for himself. #* Skill 2: Gorilla Tactic: When a teammate on Kaiser’s team successfully dodges and attack, Kaiser will regen some HP. #* Skill 3: Made some changes to Kaiser’s position on the field and how fast he enters battle. # Spartacus: We view Spartacus as a front row attacker, so in these skill redesigns, we've lowered the amount of damage he has to take, and increased the amount of damage he can dish out. #* Skill 1: Vandal Statue: This skill won’t make Spartacus teleport into the enemy formation anymore. #* Skill 2: Shield Slam: Deals damage to one enemy. Must crit strike. #* Skill 3: Spear Burst: Deals damage to a straight line of enemies. #* Skill 4: Battle Rage: Triggered after 3 attacks and lasts 7 seconds instead of 8. # Rams #* Skill: Scarab Rush: Buffed armor of summoned Scarabs and reduced cooldown time between their attacks. # Uther #* Skill: Holy Flash: Changed to cause a healing effect to nearby teammates, not to one selected teammate. # Murphy #* Skill: Raging Sea: Changed the default target to the farthest-away enemy. # Gearz: Improved his appearance in Tower Defense stages. # Fixed a few bugs with Taunt effects. Update Content # The duration of the Knight Spirit equipment skill has been reduced from 15s to 12s. This equipment ended up being a lot more effective than we anticipated after we changed it last time, so we tried to reign it in a bit by shortening its duration but not changing its basic mechanics. # Changed the early-game Campaign experience to reflect changes to the default heroes. # Added an option in Alliance management to allow players to join directly without needing to apply. # Players can set default troops for going out of the city to fight. # Added a Rally Monster Attack task to the To Do list. # Added Sue and Lorya to the wishing pool. Improvements # Improved display effects in Chat interface. Increased Chat max character limit to 200. # Improved the Quest interface to display more Quests at once. # Alliance leaders and elders can add a reason when kicking members out of the alliance now. # When Throne Wars begins, the 4 Magic Towers will appear on the little map. # Improved the feature allowing players to skip to the end when sweeping multiple times. # Continued improving lag during battles. # Added more types of runes that could appear in the Black Market. # Improved the effect the first time players claim diamonds in the Arena. # Improved the skill page for heroes that players don’t own yet. Source Elex Forum announcement Category:Patch Notes